Crescent Shadows
by The Archangel Angel
Summary: An outcast by nature Zoe hates her life with only her father's family to love her she stays sane but even that has been taken away from her, happiness is not something she is used to not anymore until Yugi Moto makes another appearance in her life, she's near the breaking point and one wrong move can send her to Hell.
1. My Broken Heart

I do not own yugioh or any music in it. Nearmatt

Me against the world

The song is haunting yet comforting the smooth metal strings vibrate against my fingers I refuse to let them down, my audience cheers as I walk onto the stage guitar in hand hat covering my eyes keeping my identity a secret they would never know who I was I raise my hand in acknoledgement as the crowd cheers I grin and hold a finger to my lips.

_"__I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become"

The crowd cheers calling for an encore shall I give it to them? Do I feel another song maybe! I laugh into the crowd and strum my guitar.

"Zoe Nightshade get the hell up and move your ass" an angry and annoying I should add voice screamed at me "here's a tip Phil go screw yourself" I muttered into my pillow hiding the grin that began to grow as I imagined that red clown face of his "my god Zoe if you don't get the fuck up I will..."you'll what jackass you can't punish me dumb-ass next time you threaten me I'll kick your ass I don't give a damn if your my mothers husband" I smirked before hand reached over and smacked me so hard across the face that it could have possibly hurt maybe "Zoe Nightshade you will apologize to Phil this instant!" my mother screamed now she was going to get it I Looked at her when I saw her face it took all my will not to slap her in the face "what the fuck stop your damn crying Alana here let me say this a little slower I Don't give a Rats ass about Phil is that better" I yawned hurt slapped across her face but I don't care she wasn't really hurt she was more like shocked that I had the nerve to say those things "get up pack yeah yeah I know but because your so stupid Phil you never looked around" I stretched my arm and moved to put up the comforters and everything else that I had kept out before we moved "get out" Phil growled _god what a dumb-ass seriously _"well Phil I would love to get out of this hell hole but since I'm underage and since dad actually loves me I'm not going anywhere" I sneered picking up the last box I walked to the door "I will never apologize" I announced.

"One way to domino city please" I asked the lady behind the glass "need to see a license hon' before I can give you a ticket " she smiled sweetly I nodded and handed her it "do the phones have international reception here?" I asked she nodded and handed me the ticket. I made my way to the payphone slipping in the money as soon as they picked up I said "romeo were is thou romeo" smiling at the cute quote "hello?" a familiar deep voice answered and I instantly relaxed "Hi papa" I sighed "زوي طفلي طفلي!" I laughed at my fathers sudden yelling "يرجى المحاولة بابا واستخدام يتحدث الانجليزية العربية جميلة ولكن ما زال من الصعب" I asked "of course but I'm glad you still insist on learning" he laughed "we're moving again" I stated I heard him sigh "I keep trying to tell that woman but she never listens moving you so much is unhealthy were is she moving you?" I tried to keep my voice straight when I answered "back to domino city" I whispered there was a long pause "papa?" I asked quietly "NO THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" he yelled angry "she knows those who's there she knows all those bad memories" he kept on"papa please don't let this affect you I'll be okay by the way is Marco still coming?" I asked trying to change the subject "yes he so excited to see you in fact he's write here pestering me to let him talk to you along with Abaan alright boys وقالت انها سوف أتكلم معك إذا كنت يستقر!" he laughed "Zoe, Zoe are you there hello!" a loud voice called "I'm here calm down Abaan" I laughed "I'm sorry I can't come but I promise I 'll be there soon OK" he sounded upset "hey don't worry I know you will don't sweat it" I assured him all of a sudden I heard my bus being called "hey tell Marco and papa I love them OK I gotta go" I ordered him "Yes ma'am" even though I couldn't see him I know he just saluted "bye" I laughed and hung up.

I tripped up the stairs as I got on the bus "whoa little lady don't want'cha to hurt yourself" a voice called hm why does that voice sound so familiar? "well I'll be darned if it isn't little Miss. Zoe Nightshade" he laughed I looked up and sitting there was my elementary bus driver "nice to see you again Mr. Ronald" I smiled "why bless the heavens she remembers me!" he laughed. I swung into the front seat "I remember you when you were just a little thing the first day of school you had your hair in two braids and wearing a cute little blue dress and you demanded that little boy yugi moto to be your friend shy one he was" Mr. Ronald thought out-loud. When that name popped up I swear my heart skipped a few beats I leaned back letting my bangs cover my eyes trying to keep those annoying tears from escaping "yeah" I muttered thinking about that day.

_"your going to be my friend!" the little girl announced "uh...wha...but I...why!" he stuttered "move over!" she commanded. he did what he was told and she plopped right down next to him " I'm Zoe Nightshade" she announced "I'm...I uh...I'm yugi moto" he blushed "here" she held her hand out and on it was a piece of candy he stared at it for a moment then reluctantly took it unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth "it was caramel weirdo not poison" she laughed so hard that she almost choked on the candy she had been eating he patted her on the back and she gave him a grateful look "thanks" he smiled at her "no problem" becoming a little more confident in himself._

"See you later Zoe" I nodded and stepped off onto the ground I thought I'd never have to return to "eh let's just get this over with" I sighed. "what the fuck that bitch!" I growled I looked back up at the house we had moved right next door to him! I stalked up to the house and knocked on the door " Zoe glad you could make it" Phil muttered sarcastically "so fucking sorry Phil that I had to take a freaking bus" I snapped he slapped me so hard I thought he had taken a metal bar to my face rage filled me he had stepped on the line. I slammed him against the wall " let's get this very clear you bastard you have no fucking rights over me and if you ever touch me again I swear to god I will kick your ass and make sure to alert my father!" I yelled "Zoe stop leave him alone!" my mother screamed "stay out of this Alana" I yelled at her I released him and stalked up stairs as soon as I slammed the door everything exploded within me "you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed punching the wall tears escaped my eyes and I had left a hole in the wall dammit I slid down the wall and cried it was the first time I had allowed myself to cry.

I will put the translations in order "Zoe my child my baby!", "papa please try and speak English you know it's hard to speak Arabic", "she will speak to you if you settle"


	2. My Healing Heart

I slipped quietly past them though I doubt they could here me "harder rob!" my mother screamed causing me to almost lose my lunch "oh god I gotta get the fuck out of here" I gagged running back to my room I looked out of my window deciding if it was safe to jump straight down "sure why not" I sighed slinging a leg over the side, I looked down at what I was wearing a mini navy blue skirt, a black tank and flats "I have to put on something better" before slipping back inside and pulling out a white long sleeve shirt that clung to the sides of my shoulders and pulled on fish net leggings and black combat boots keeping the skirt "better" I smirked before throwing myself out the window only to land in someone arms "sorry about that I..." the violet eyes began to water "Zoe?" I was back in the arms of my ex "Yugi" I lost my cool and began to struggle trying to get out of them when I finally did I dropped to the ground and backed away from him before hitting the wall "stay away from me" I growled refusing to let him near me "Zoe why are you so scared of me?" Yugi tried to grab my hand but I smacked it away "just stay away from me!" I ran to the garage grabbed my bike and tried to get away but he stopped me getting in way of the bike "move Yugi" I whispered bowing my head away from him, "Zoe I don't understand are you still upset over our break up?" he seemed confused "why wouldn't I?!" why'd he seem so confused "Yugi I made the mistake of actually loving you and this time I won't do it again because you broke my heart I just can't take the pain" I pushed him out of the way before riding away. I tried to slow the stream of tear that seemed to be endless, a siren?

I pulled away at the last moment as a truck raced by honking it's horn at me "yeah screw you to" I muttered pulling up to an abandoned park "damn you are all jacked up now aren't you" I sighed walking farther into the woods that surrounded it, gently running my fingers across the trunks looking for..."ahh here it is" I reached up and found the small block of wood tied to a thick rope pulling it down from the tree I pulled until the rest of the rope came tumbling down in cascades walking back I climbed the tallest tree and gripping the rope jumped, I loved the feeling of flying well at least swinging, letting go I soared high in the air before flying into the treetops were I slid onto the small slide before landing on my ass, I stood up up dusting myself off "after 5 yrs your still clean I must say I am amazed" I laughed before feeling for the hidden matches "hey what are you doing in our tree-house!" a shrill voice screamed at me I found the matches and lit it putting it into a lamp "what are you doing that will explode!" the little girl frantically tried to put it out "nice try pipsqueak I put that lamp there so I know exactly what it will do" I put a finger on her forehead pushing her back "Tea!" she screamed after I wouldn't let her past "what in the world is going on?!" a busty girl walked out with the smallest clothes I had ever seen "what are you doing here in our tree-house?" she asked angry pulling the girl away "your mistaken this is my tree-house that I built" I laughed "no this was Yugi's tree-house who gave it to us" she smirked "I'm sorry but it wasn't his to give see" I moved a painting were I had scratched my name in "see property of Zoe Nightshade and you are on my land as my father gave it to me" I smirked back at her dumb founded face "what, fine let's go Ani!" she yelled grabbing the little girl and climbing down and trapdoor that I had never seen "stupid ever heard of a secret" I muttered they walked away I looked over everything they had been using all my things wasn't there a red flag going off in there head most of this stuff wasn't guy stuff so maybe Yugi didn't own this place, sometimes women were so stupid and I hated saying that "what time is it?" looking out I had to say it was close to midnight "I think I should go to sleep but I am just not tired" frustrated I sat down on the couch but I couldn't even get a second of silence before someone came knocking on the door "god who the hell..." I paused to think of who knew about this place. Yugi dammit! "Zoe let me in!" yep defiantly him "what do you want!" I yelled down at the door crouching "just let me in we need to talk" he kept banging on the door "you know I 'd rather not" I sighed but I let him in anyways "what?" I said as he glared at me it wasn't like him "why'd you take the tree-house from tea?" he asked "because it's a gift from my father" I stated simply "fine but we still need to talk" he urged "what do you want to talk about?" I asked collapsing on the couch "it's more about you" he stated blushing and twisting his hands yep hasn't changed a bit still as nervous as ever "why do you want to talk about me" I yawned if need be I could easily end this conversation "because your upset over something and I think it's because you are angry about our break-up" he stated sitting down next to me and trying to take my hands "what are you talking about oh jeez come on Yugi I'm fine" I waved in his face "are you sure it's not the other way around?" I asked before he slid his hand up my waist wait... what! "maybe" he kissed my neck and I didn't stop him because I was in panic what happened this wasn't Yugi, he wasn't this confident "Yugi what are you doing?" I whispered as he continued to kiss me before traveling up to my lips but he didn't kiss me "do you want this?" he whispered lip trembling I was frozen but did nothing as he crashed our lips together, truth be told I still loved this idiot even though he hurt me, the kiss was sweet but it didn't last long as he pulled away "what happened?" he seemed in a daze "nothing look just get over the fact about me being here okay I am not going to be part of your life and your not going to be a part of mine so just don't" I muttered pulling away from him "see there you go again you always pull away no matter what your stone cold and that's not how I remember you, you were always so kind and caring what happened!" he yelled "life happened Yugi reality slapped me in that face and I finally woke up" I snapped "who cares if that's what happened you let that rule your life you pushed everyone away from you the only people that ever loved you?" he yelled back "yes because you know what Yugi I went through hell because the only people that actually cared for me either left or were taken away from me I had to live with my mother who always is taking the side of her new husband treating me like trash and not even caring if I'm there or not!" I yelled at him before pushing past him and climbing to the roof "Zoe wait stop please!" he called "just go Yugi I don't need you here" I muttered "dammit Zoe stop!" he yelled I felt his hand close on my ankle before dragging me back down "Yugi stop it!" I cried as he pinned me on the ground "no this needs to stop I'm not going to let you keep pushing me and anyone else away your going to start acting like you care because I know you do I know you care you care about your dad and your brothers" he growled "Yugi" I whimpered tears threatening to overcome me "get off of me" I cried slapping his hands away from me before scrambling up "Zoe stop fighting enough!" he tried to pull me into his arms but I was done I wasn't going to let him comfort me "no just leave me alone" I screamed but he wasn't going to back down he fought back until he caught me and roughly pulled me to him "let me go you bastard let go!" I cried trying to hit him, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me "enough is enough Zoe!" he yelled "no you will never understand I hate you Yugi Moto!" I yelled at him tears blinding my sight "you don't mean that do you?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes "don't touch me just go away" I whispered "no you don't mean what you said i know it your just angry" he muttered stroking my hair "do you not understand a word I say I hate you!" I hate him, I hate him, I hate him I thought trying to get into my head he just shook his head at me "no you don't" he smiled sadly, I try to keep whatever dignity I had left and raised my hand "you won't hit me either your trying to be strong and push me away but I know even if you do hit me you don't mean it your just trying to push me away again" he whispered "yes I do I do hate you...I...I" I felt the tears stream down my face "no you don't your scared and you won"t admit it" he murmured pulling me back into his arms "I don't want to fight you anymore Zoe whatever you have been holding against me let it go please" he begged, I sat there in his arms stiff "Yugi why won't you hate me back!" I cried "because I still have feelings for you I don't think I could ever hurt you like that not again" he murmured gently rubbing my back until I finally let go of my anger at him and relaxed and cried into his shoulder "I wanted to hate you I wanted to be angry at you I can't love you again because it will hurt the first time was unbearable and the second time Yugi I can't live with more heartbreak Yugi I just can't" I sobbed as he rocked me "I know" he sighed, but he did what he did and I might live to regret letting him, pulling back slightly he gently pushed my chin up and kissed me I struggled with my emotions I didn't know what to do should I pull away or should I let him...my body decided without my consent and leaned into him, our lips sliding over each-other until we pulled back breathless "I...um" he stuttered "you haven't changed a bit have you" I smirked wiping away the last of the tears "so?" he demanded "nothing anyways what are we going to do?" I asked "actually it's more like are you going to forgive me and let me back into your life I still love you and the only reason I had to break up with you is because your mother..." he slapped a hand over his mouth suddenly afraid "my mother what?" I was angry the nerve she threatened yugi! "nothing don't worry about it" he stuttered "what did she do to you!" I yelled "she told me that you were moving and if I ever touched or tried to contact you she would hurt my mom and grandpa" he muttered, I sat there seething "Zoe?" he questioned before I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him softly before pulling away "does this mean you are forgiving me?" he asked "what do you think stupid" I laughed as he hugged me "now I'm going to go and deal with that woman" I smiled "Zoe don't do anything stupid" he laughed "when have I done stupid things?" I scoffed "I can remember one time when we are fist dating I believe we went to one of Tea's parties and we played that one game and..." I blushed and hit the idiot on his head "I told you never to talk about it again!" I cried "not my fault" he grinned "was to as you were the one who I had to make out with!" I snickered when his face turned red "so" he muttered "come on" I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the trapdoor and opened it "well lets go slow poke" I teased as I jumped through "Zoe!" he yelled, I easily landed on the ground bending my knees and rolling forward "yes" I called back up "are you crazy you could have hurt yourself!" he yelled as he swung down from the tree house on the rope "nope" I smiled as I ran from him "Zoe!" he whined as he ran after me "come on run" I laughed jumping over logs and other things until I reached the park where my bike sat "you...are...to...fast" he huffed breathing fast "come on" I urged "wait I'm not getting on that thing" he started before I pulled him on behind me "hold in tight" I grinned starting the bike up "Zoe" he sounded worried "your fine just hold on" I laughed as I took off, with Yugi clinging to my waist "wrap your arms around me!" I yelled over the wind and he did what he was told holding onto me for dear life "now time to go and deal with that woman" I growled.

"Zoe my baby oh my god I thought you ran away!" my mother cried "get the fuck off me last time I checked you don't give a damn about me!' I yelled pushing the woman off of me, someone must be here, "Zoe Nightshade don't dare disrespect your mother!" Rob came in "fuck off" I snapped "you little..." he started before two cops come into the hallway "so this is your daughter?" one asked rob "yes" he growled "no I am not his daughter like hell would I ever admit that" I smirked "so this man is not your father?" he asked again "hell no please my dad is in Egypt and this woman unfortunately is my mother who by the way doesn't give a damn whether I'm here or not so your kind of wasting your time oh and dear mother next time you threaten my boyfriend I swear I will call the cops and have you arrested for assault" I growled before yanking Yugi by the hand to my room "so we're dating now?" he asked "shut it Moto" I muttered falling on to my bed dragging him down next to me "no seriously are we going to be dating now?" he asked "I don't know" I muttered covering my eyes with my hands I felt him shift until I felt a warm pair of lips cover mine I kissed him back "so are we dating?" he asked again "do you want to try again?" I asked "yes" he replied prying my hands from my face "but you have to look me in the eyes and tell me you want to be with me" he was very serious about this wasn't he "yes I want to be with you again" I smiled leaning up and kissing him deeply "great" he smiled as we pulled away he got off of me and lay down beside me "I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep" I muttered kicking off my shoes and curling up beside him, he wrapped an arm around me and together we went to sleep just like that.

"Zoe hey Zoe wake up" Yugi continued to shake me "what Yugi" I murmured "your brother is coming right?" he asked "how did you know?" I questioned "you have post-its everywhere" he laughed "oh yeah what time is it?" I asked "8 am" he yawned "I still have an hour" I sighed opening my eyes and looking at Yugi "I know but knowing you, you would probably try an go back to sleep" he laughed leaning over and kissing my forehead wrapping an arm around my waist before really kissing me I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, "Zoe Nightshade what are you doing!" we were in mid-kiss when my mother walked in "none of your concern" I muttered before getting up and slamming the door in her face, I walked back to Yugi and continued to make-out with him for a few more minutes before getting up and getting dressed "you leaving already?" he asked "yeah gotta go and get Marco" I smiled leaning down and kissing him once more "you can stay here if you want" I murmured against his lips before making my way to the door "okay see you later Zoe" he smiled as I walked out the door.


End file.
